


The Way You Turn Me On

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rey is kind of a voyeur, mentions of simulated sex, rey is territorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: It never occurred to Ben that leaving his wife alone at home with his old shows queued on Netflix while he is on location would be so exciting.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 171





	The Way You Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, honestly. I just thought hey, what if Rey gets turned on watching Ben pretend to fuck other women? So yeah. Please enjoy!
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd as I do not have a permanent one.

"Alright! Let's run it again!"

The atmosphere in the studio darkened at the order. Actually, it was beyond 'darkened,' Ben thought as he looked around the set. The atmosphere was down right  _ thunderous _ . Even he was starting to run on a thin line and the reason they were having to run through this scene again was actually his fault having flubbed the line so bad that he winced and cursed instead of laughed, the more typical reaction from him. 

Everyone trudged back to their marks to get ready to start again, but as he looked around and surveyed his own flagging stamina, he decided this needed to stop. 

"Poe, I don't think that's a good idea."

Poe Dameron was known to be a fair director, but he was just as well known to be hot headed when he wanted something  _ just so _ and it wasn't working out. Ben could see the man's jaw clench and he bit the corner of his lip. He wondered if this was going to be the time the director blew up. 

"Oh?"

Okay. Well, he was still talking. Sort of. "Poe, we've been at this for seven hours. We're all hungry and tired. We need a break. If we keep going like this we're just going to be wasting film. And I'm not rich enough to pay for all the mistakes that are going to keep happening because I can't think anymore."

Poe stared at Ben hard for several tense moments that were measured by the twitching of the side of the director's eye. Slowly, Poe brought his wrist up and looked down at his watch. He glared at the accessory like it had personally wrong him just for a few seconds before the stiffness went out of him and he slumped in his chair. 

"Yeah. You're right. I'm tired, too."

Ben sighed, running his hand over his face in relief. "Thanks, Poe."

Poe waved him off as he stood and started gathering his things. "No, thank you. I was pushing too hard and we would have just wasted money until I was forced to take a break anyway. Might as well do it now." He raised his voice so everyone could hear over their own relieved sighs and shuffling off set. "Let's make it ninety minutes, everyone. Sorry for the pushing."

Ben sighed again and this time his hands running over his face as to ease the tension in his facial muscles rather than just relief. He headed off to the dressing room he'd been assigned. The room was small, just a few seats and a bathroom. Only large enough to relax in for a little while. 

Ben made his way, first to the sofa where he'd left his phone, then to the small fridge that he'd placed his lunch in. With both items in hand, Ben flopped down at the small table and started in on his grilled chicken while he opened his phone. 

The first notification made him smile. Getting a text from his wife always made him smile. He glanced through the other notifications quickly to make sure nothing was world ending then swiped back to the text. 

‘ _ Hey, babe! I know you're working. Just wanted you to come back to a text that I was thinking about you!  _ ❤️❤️❤️❤️’

That had been about six hours ago and he moved on to the next text.

‘ _ Not sure when (if) you get a break but I thought you should know that the cat attempted to help me with the sheets today and failed miserably.  _ 🤦’

Immediately after the text was a video of their gingerpoint wrapped up in a grey fitted sheet attacking it with teeth and back claws like it was a personal affront to the cat. Ben chuckled around a bite of chicken breast and moved on. 

The next text was a picture of the grey sheets now on the bed taken from Rey's perspective so that he saw her tanned legs, crossed at the ankles and her toes painted an obscene highlighter green that he loved seeing on her since it just matched her personality so well. Beyond her toes was the TV in their bedroom, Netflix on, queued up to...a show he'd wrapped up several years ago. 

The caption was ‘ _ since you're not *actually* in our bedroom, Imma put you on the TV and enjoy myself!  _ 😈😈😈🙈🙈’

Wait...what?

Ben looked at the time stamp. That one had come in just about twenty minutes ago. He glanced at the show again and swallowed. That show had a lot of...really specific kinds of scenes. He was pretty sure he spent as much time undressed as he did dressed in that show...what precisely was she enjoying? 

Ben set his fork down and shot off a text to her. ‘ _ On break now. Rey, what are you doing? _ ’ ****

A moment later her reply came in. 

‘ _ Nothing _ 😈’

Just a few seconds later came a picture of one of the more explicit simulated scenes in the show, and Ben nearly choked. His gaze moved down from the TV to the bottom of the picture where her legs were now spread and bent a little at the knees, the fingers of her free hand poised as if she was lightly dragging the equally fluorescent green nails along her inner thigh to....

Now his mouth was dry and he licked his lips to try and get more moisture on them. Then he sent back, ‘ _Um_ ’ and ran his fingers over his lower lip while he waited for her reply. 

‘ _ How long is your break? _ ’

‘ _ I've got an hour and ten minutes left. _ ’

‘ _ Call me. _ ’

Ben had never smashed his thumb over the call icon so fast before. She answered on the first ring. 

"Hi, baby," she said softly. Did her voice hitch? "How's work going?" 

"Fine. What are you doing?" 

She took a deep breath and in the background he could hear moaning. He felt his cheeks heat up as he realized it was  _ his  _ moaning he was hearing. Not his normal moaning. This was a bit exaggerated. He was actually a lot quieter than that, his moans reverberating out of his chest. But that was most definitely his voice. 

"I told you." She took another deep breath, letting out a slow sigh. "I'm  _ enjoying _ myself."

He licked his lips again. "Are you touching yourself?" he asked quietly, his voice dropping down into the octave he used when he was turned on. 

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p' on the end a little and then...yes, that was a hitch of breath. 

"While watching me pretend to fuck another woman?" 

Her voice was breathy as she said, "yeah." 

"Why?" 

"Because you look pretty from this angle. I like the way your hips move." Again that tiny hitch of breath, like she did when he would very lightly run his finger over her clit and there was a suspicious wet sound just barely audible over the sound of the TV. 

"Fuck," he whispered, dropping his head into his hand as he felt his jeans tighten in the crotch. He swallowed again as he thought about where her free hand was right this moment while she talked to him. "It doesn't bother you that I'm acting out a simulation of sex with someone that's not you?" 

"No," she said, and it sounded like a whine. "It turns me on. I get to watch you with another woman without wanting to gouge her eyes out because you're not _ actually _ , unf...fucking her."

Oh fuck she was really doing it. She was really touching herself. He'd heard her masturbate before. Many, many times, and the sounds she was making now was from pumping her fingers into her pussy. Ben palmed himself through his jeans and let out a shaky breath. 

Rey had also heard him masturbate many, many times, and she knew that sound was also his tell when he touched himself. 

"Fuck, Ben," she hissed. "Do you have time?"

"Yes," he whispered, elongating the 's' out even while he fumbled with his belt buckle. 

Rey huffed twice before she managed a "tell me what to do."

"Stop touching yourself," he said instantly, pulling himself out of his boxer briefs. He smirked as she whined and he fisted his hand around his fully hard cock. "You gotta let me catch up to you, baby," he said softly. 

He heard her panting and then a breathy assent that she'd stopped and now he could hear the TV much more easily. "Wait for a moment when I'm facing the camera and pause the show," he said, pumping his hand slowly. "Tell me when you do."

It took a few moments for her to tell him she'd paused the show, time in which he'd started pumping a little faster. "How do I look?" he asked, uncaring that his voice was now the one that was breathy. 

"So sexy," she said, humming. "Ben, can I touch myself now?" she asked, a needy edge to her words. 

"Yes, baby, you can. I want you to watch me on the TV while you do it." He took a moment to take a few breaths before he continued. "I'm so fucking hard, Sweetheart. I'm not going to last very long. Put me on speaker and put the phone right above your pussy for me."

He heard the sound quality change and then he heard the wet sounds of her fingers sliding in and out of her. He imagined her cunt dripping, her slick sliding down her ass. He'd seen that so many times it had burned itself into his memory. 

"How many fingers are you using?" he asked, running his thumb over the slit that did a little of his own dripping and he spread the precum all over the head. 

"Two," she rasped. 

"Put in a third like you're stretching yourself out for me."

He heard her hiccup and then moan loudly and in his mind he watched her as she started sliding all three fingers into her body. She'd probably be clenching her cunt around them so it felt like he was thrusting shallowly into her. 

She cried out and Ben stroked himself faster. 

"Ben!" she cried again, her voice all high pitched and desperate. "Ben I'm so close, but I can't get there!" 

Oh damn, he still had catching up to do. "Hold on, sweetheart, I'm almost caught up to you." His voice was shaky with the effort of sliding up and down his cock so fast and finally he was edging in. 

She was still making those wet sounds and that was helping, as was her panting which was loud enough even from the distance the phone was from her mouth. "Ben!" she whined, dragging it out. 

"Yeah, fuck, baby, use your other hand," he had to swallow here, "and rub your clit, make it fast." 

Just a minute later and she was keening, almost wailing. She was about to go over the edge and he was going to be right after her. 

"Now, Rey, come  _ now!"  _

And there it was, the quiet, heaving sound of her breath as she tried to pull in oxygen while her body seized. 

Ben caught the phone between his shoulder and ear before yanking up his shirt and coming all over his stomach. 

It seemed like an eternity before they were both breathing normally again. It was a little while longer before Ben had the energy to stand and go clean himself up. By the time he'd tucked himself away and set his clothing back to rights, they still hadn't spoken. Which was normal for them. They were both inclined to bask for a while after coming. 

Ben dropped himself down on the little sofa and laid back on it so his head was pillowed on the arm rest. The sofa barely made it down to his calves but he just crossed his ankles and let his legs hang off. He glanced at his watch and saw he still had twenty minutes to his lunch and sighed, quite content now. 

"How ya doing?" Rey asked, letting out her own little contented sigh. 

Ben grinned. "Very relaxed. Which is good because we were all getting a little stressed before break." He paused. "So how long has it been that you get turned on watching me act out sex?" 

Rey gave a little sultry laugh. "A while. I didn't know how you'd feel about it, so I didn't tell you."

Ben rubbed his stomach around his waistline and bit his lip a little. "What prompted you to say something today?" 

He should hear a rustling and imagined she was shrugging. "I don't know. I was lonely and I missed you." Pause. "I might have also had a glass of wine or two."

Ben couldn't help the slight choke that turned into a laugh. "That probably had something to do with it."

"Is it...is it weird that it turns me on? Does it bother you?" 

"Of course not, Sweetheart," he rushed to reassure her. "In fact I think that was one of our best sessions. No, I just thought you'd be uncomfortable watching me with other women."

"Why? It's just acting. You know I've always been a bit of a voyeur."

Ben nodded, running his fingers over his lower lip. "But you're too territorial to bring anyone else to bed."

"Mhmm. But since you're not actually fucking these women and you're not even actually you--that is not your normal coming voice, for example--then it's more like a fantasy. A really, really sexy fantasy."

Ben chuckled. "Well then I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I do a love scene."

He could practically hear her lips twist into a sly grin. "Oh? Going to put something special in there for me?" 

Ben shrugged. "Mmm, maybe. I'll think of something."

A knock came at the door and a muffled voice through it. "Mr. Solo? Mr. Dameron wants to talk about moving on to the next scene with you before we start. In about ten minutes."

"Thank you!" He called back, then sat up, moving back to his all but forgotten lunch. "I've got ten minutes left, so I'm gonna speed eat this chicken. Sorry for talking while eating."

"It's fine," Rey said and she gave a little groan like she was stretching. "I'm too relaxed to care about manners right now. What's the next scene you're going to work on?" 

Ben went through the mental list of what they were working on today and his lips curved into their own sly grin. "A love scene."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! Remember! Always feed and water your fic authors~! Kudos are lovely, comments are delightful, and MOAR is always inspiring~!


End file.
